The Hill Of Memories
by Dragondemolition
Summary: - Anniversary one-shot - That hill, to her, had always been a special place. A place where she could come, to lay off her worries and hopelesness. And that day, she would come to share that special place, with a very special person.


_Corpse Party_

 _The Hill Of Memories_

 _~ One-Shot 1st year anniversary special ~_

The girl slowly walked down the street, walking towards her special place. A hill, a tall hill in the middle of town. That was her special place. It was a place she could go to clear her head when needed, if something was bothering her or if she had trouble or problems at home.

A wind rushed through the street and made the girl pull downwards in her school uniform skirt to prevent it from flying up. When the wind subsided she tried fixing the curls of hair on each side on her head, and a quick look in her phone screen confirmed her that she was looking ok.

She pushed and pulled her school uniform back into prober place as she continued down the street, sighing softly as she rubbed her arm and took a left as she arrived at the bottom of the hill she considered her special place. She slowly climbed the hill and smiled softly as she reached the top, widening her eyes a little in surprise to what she saw next.

At the top of the hill, lied a boy, looking up at the blue sky and the clouds. He looked like he was about her own age. He was pretty tall for his age, his hair was black and reached a bit past his ears and over his eyes in the front. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and dark red shirt, and a grey beanie was lying beside his head.

His breathing was slow and steady, signifying that he was sleeping. The girl slowly stepped up to the boy´s sleeping figure, looking down at him with a soft smile.

Since when has he started coming here? The girl usually never saw anyone else up here. The girl was slightly surprised seeing this person up here. This was her special place, and she had worked hard to keep it secret, but she knew the boy, she knew him well. He was a special person to her. So she didn´t really mind that it was him that had come up here.

She looked down at him for a moment, before deciding to let him sleep, and let him have her usual spot. She sighed softly and walked over and sat against the nearby oak tree, her back against the rough and dry bark of the trunk.

After about 10 minutes of staring up at the clouds, and thinking about nothing and everything, the girl looked over at the boy as it seemed he was moving around, indicating he was about to wake up. She watched him silently as he sat up and stretched, his long dark hair waving silently in the wind.

She didn´t know if him coming to her special place was a bad thing. On one side, this was a person she knew she could trust with her life. At the other side, this was a special place to her, and had been exactly that for years now, and she felt kind of intruded upon now that suddenly someone else came here, and used her special place for himself. If she was honest to herself, she was a little split, but felt like she might just share this place, if he kept quiet about it.

She watched him a little more before deciding to call out to him, just because she felt like breaking the silence that was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey you!" She almost yelled in excitement about the boy´s presence.

The boy jumped slightly in his seat, looking back over his shoulder with a surprised expression, before calming himself down when he realized there was nothing of any danger nearby.

"Geez, don´t scare me like that!" He said as he tried getting his breathing under control.

The girl giggled a bit at the boy´s funny behavior, smiling a little as she stood up and walked over, sitting down next to him and taking his hand.

"What are you doing up here Yosuhei?" The girl asked the boy softly as she looked over at her partners face.

"Just thinking is all…" He mumbled back as he looked back up at the sky.

"About what baby?" The girl asked silently as she shuffled a bit in place, to get a bit closer to her significant other.

"About everything that´s happened to me since I came here" The boy said with a smile as he looked over at his partner.

"You mean, since you arrived at our classroom?" The girl asked silently as she watched him.

"Yeah" He responded with a smile "I mean, I don´t remember what my life was like before I arrived… As you know I have amnesia about it… But I still feel like my life has become so much better since I came here"

"Yeah, mine too" She mumbled silently as she leaned her body into his, letting his body support hers "I feel like I have been able to share everything with you"

"That´s right" He said with a smile "Hey, how long have you known of this place?"

The sudden question took the girl slightly aback, but she pulled herself together, cleared her throat with a few coughs and smiled softly.

"Oh uhh, that´s a bit of a sudden question" She said with a smile "But I have known of this place ever since I was little. I usually come here to clear my mind or if something is bugging me"

"What is it this time then?" Yosuhei asked softly as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of his girlfriend´s neck.

"Nothing really" Seiko mumbled silently "I just wanted to go here I suppose. Just to get some fresh air, maybe get a nap"

"That sounds like a good idea actually" Yosuhei said with a smirk "I honestly haven´t slept that good in a long time"

"Yeah, I could see that" Seiko said with a giggle as she playfully pushed her boyfriend´s shoulder "You were pretty deep in sleepy land buddy"

"What can I say," Yosuhei said as he returned his girlfriend´s playful behavior "I´m a heavy sleeper"

"Yeah, you don´t say" Seiko mumbled as she kissed the boy´s cheek "Hey, Yosu?"

"Mmhm?" Yosuhei hummed in response as he looked up at the slowly drifting clouds "What is it?"

"You know, uhm…" Suddenly Seiko´s face turned red and her behavior changed a bit "D-Do you want to uhm, go on a date? Like, our first real date?"

"Huh?" Yosuhei looked at his girlfriend, a bit surprised at the sudden proposal of a date "W-Where?"

"How about right here?" Seiko said with a smile "We could go home, make some sandwiches, get a blanket, and make a picnic right here. How about it?"

"That sounds awesome" Yosuhei said with a certain amount of excitement in his voice.

Seiko smiled softly as she kissed Yosuhei´s cheek, wrapping her arm around his neck and squealing excitedly as she kept tightening her grip around her boyfriend´s neck.

"This is so exciting!" Seiko squealed happily "Oh god I have to get home and pick out a cute outfit!"

"You´ll look good in anything though" Yosuhei mumbled with a mischievous smile.

"You know trying to embarrass me isn´t going to work dummy!" Seiko giggled as she stood up.

She began brushing off her skirt and shirt for any grass that might have stuck to it, before looking back at Yosuhei.

"You coming or what?!" She asked impatiently as she gestured for him to hurry "Come on, we have no time to lose!"

"Ok, ok! I´m coming!" He responded with a laugh as he and Seiko began running back down the way they came.

Yosuhei didn´t know, but ever since he had mysteriously appeared in classroom 2-9 at Kisaragi academy after an earthquake, his life had changed drastically. Before his life changed, he had been a pretty isolated boy for his age. A small amount of friends, he usually would spent his free time gaming or doing homework. He never really took time to hang out with his friends, unless it was in the online chatrooms.

But when he was suddenly transported to Kisaragi Academy, in what seemed to be a whole other world, he himself, and his way to look at life, had changed with an enormous meaning for the sort. The amnesia that followed his sudden transportation, had changed his personality and lifestyle. He became outgoing, happy, social. He became almost the exact opposite of what he had been in the past.

He felt like he didn´t quite care about his past. He had his friends, his school, and his girlfriend. He had an amazing life right now, and he wouldn´t exchange it for anything else in the world.

"Hey, Seiko!" The young and perky boy said as he dashed after his girlfriend, having a hard time catching up "Wait up!"

"Geez, you´ve been hanging around Yoshiki too much" Seiko said with a sigh as she slowed down to a walk "All those microwave dishes has made you two sluggish!"

"That´s not true!" Yosuhei gasped as he tried finally caught up to Seiko "I´m just… tired… after that nap!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that" Seiko said with a laugh "Anyway, we can´t stop now! We´ll have to hurry if we want to have enough time"

"It´s barely noon" Yosuhei mumbled with a expression of exhaustion on his face "Why do we have to hurry so much?"

"Because with your stamina," Seiko said as she wiggled in a matter-of-fact way "we´d have to hurry if we don´t want the whole day to be wasted"

"Sometimes I wonder why we´re together" The young boy said with a huff and a pout "All you do is throw insults at my face"

Seiko turned around and smirked a bit as she pressed herself against her boyfriend, forcing him up against a nearby house wall and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aww, you know that´s not true" She mumbled in a seductive tone as she pressed her upper body up against him even more.

The young boy was caught off guard by the sudden action and blushed deep red as he watched his girlfriend press up against him.

"See? You know we do stuff like that too" Seiko said with a smirk as she pointed out Yosuhei´s dark red cheeks as a source of evidence to her statement.

He blushed even darker red and tried pushing her off of him.

"Geez what´s with you all of a sudden!?" He asked frustrated as he managed to get her to release her grip of him "Let´s just get home already"

"Whatever you say Yosu" She said with a teasing voice as she walked after Yosuhei down the street, towards their home.

~An hour later, at the hill~

Yosuhei sighed silently and smiled softly as he sat down the basket he and Seiko had brought along for their date. In him he felt excitement, happiness, but also nervousness and anxiety. He was afraid that this date would be a flop, but since he knew that he knew Seiko so well after all, he decided to brush it off as first-time nerves and took a few deep breath to calm his pounding heart, which felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

He clawed slightly at the piece of his shirt sitting over his heart in nervous anticipation, as he began unpacking the small basket made of thin branches, made from the exact same tree they were sitting under now.

The sun's rays warmly filtered down through the tree´s branches, creating a shower of silent spots of warm sunlight. A warm July wind washed over the environment, making the leaves in the tree above the young couple rustle merrily, only empowering the peaceful atmosphere. In the background they could both hear a couple of birds tweeting softly, the peace being felt by the both of them.

Seiko smiled a little and sighed as she leaned backwards, supporting her weight with an arm as she grabbed a lemonade drink from the basket, and sipped from it´s straw. An expression of bliss rushed over her face as she moaned in content, sighing happily as she put her glass in the emerald green grass under her body.

"Wow, that´s good lemonade" She said with a smirk, as she looked over at Yosuhei "You DID bring the sandwiches right?"

"Of course" He mumbled, a tint of irritation in his voice "You told me, like, 20 times or something"

"That´s because I never go anywhere without food" Seiko said with a self-satisfied grin "You should have known that by now"

"I DO know," He mumbled as he smirked over at his girlfriend "you eat way more than anyone else at the dinner table in the evening!"

"Hey! That´s rude!" Seiko said as she tried pulling of her infamous puppy face.

She tried to look as hurt and innocent as possible, but as that trick had already been used on Yosuhei several times (sometimes working, sometimes not) it no longer had any effect on him.

"Don´t even start" He said as he closed his eyes and looked away "that dumb trick doesn´t work anymore"

"Damn" She said with a snicker "Guess I'll have to dig real deep for some really good mischiefs then!"

"And if I know you by now," Yosuhei said with a smile "you still have a whole library of stuff you can do!"

"Damn straight" She said with what would resemble an evil smirk "So don´t get cocky. I´ll strike when you least expect it!"

"Woah, so scary" Yosuhei said in an exasperated and teasing tone "Now eat your sandwich before the heat does"

"Good idea. Don´t want it to go to waist" Seiko said with a smile as she bit into her sandwich with a content expression.

Yosuhei smiled softly as he watched his girlfriend eat. His nervousness had already disappeared long ago, and had been replaced with nothing but happiness and bliss.

Sometimes he wondered how a single person could make you have all the feelings. Love, passion, desire, longing. That was all something he had felt in the time he had been together with Seiko these past few months. Even though he didn´t know anything of his past, he still felt like he had never been this happy in his life.

But at the same time, he felt a will to protect. To protect the few loved ones he had. Up until now, because of his Amnesia, he didn´t have a real family. But Seiko, Naomi, Satoshi and the others had taken him in with open arms, made him a part of the group, a part of their friendship. They had bandaged him up when he was hurt, given him a roof over his head when he had nowhere to go.

They had simply provided everything anyone could ever ask for, without even knowing who he was, no less! They hadn´t asked any questions, they had never even once doubted or mistrusted him, none of them had! Yosuhei had been overwhelmed by their kindness and compassion towards a stranger they had just met. After all, they could just have left him to stay unconscious in that classroom.

But even so, they decided to take care of him, and gave him a home. They had made all these weird, but still wonderful feelings wake up inside of him, and they were the source of his happiness. Might it partly have been of selfish reasons he didn´t know, but he was willing to protect them from anyone, and anything. If it only meant that he would keep his loved ones safe.

"Yosu! Hey Yosu!"

Yosuhei was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts and widened his eyes a bit as he realized he had been spacing out. He looked over at his girlfriend with bewilderment in his eyes, a stunned expression across his face.

"H-Huh!?" He said in surprise "O-Oh, sorry Seiko. You were saying…?"

"You were spacing out again" Seiko mumbled silently as she watched her boyfriend with concern "Has something been wrong lately?"

"N-No, not at all" Yosuhei mumbled in defense, trying not to worry his girlfriend too much "I have just been thinking about my life lately, that´s all"

"Really?" Seiko mumbled as she shuffled a bit closer to Yosuhei, feeling like it was the right moment to get close "What about your life?"

"Well, I have been wondering how all this came to happen" He responded in a mumble "I mean, how did I suddenly get so many friends? And a wonderful girlfriend none the less?"

Seiko smiled warmly as she cupped her significant other´s face in her hands, wanting him to feel closure.

"I´ll tell you how" She mumbled as she pecked his cheek "Because you´re on of the most happy, lovable, and generous person in the world! Everyone could immediately see that you were a genuine good guy when you woke up! Some might have been suspicious with you at first, but the first day with you alone proved that the suspiciousness was for no reason!"

Yosuhei blushed slightly at Seiko´s kind and reassuring words. He started to feel weird. He had never heard such words come out of someone else´s mouth, none the less about him! It was a weird feeling, but a nice one as well. Another that Seiko and the others had given him.

"Seiko…" He mumbled, partly from embarrassment and partly from being emotional "Geez, look what you´re doing to me"

He mumbled this as he tried to dry his wetting tears. Seiko smiled softly and held him closer before kissing him softly and gently on his lips.

"You´re a wonderful person Yosu" She mumbled silently as she leaned towards his chest "Never change, and never doubt yourself. Ok?"

Yosuhei could do nothing but just look down at his girlfriend and nod, as they watched the birds twirl around in the sky in a playful dance of elegant beauty. Yosuhei smiled softly as he leaned his back against the tree by their picnic site, and sighed softly as he squeezed Seiko´s hand in his own in a protective gesture.

"I love you Seiko…" He mumbled silently as he felt himself get drowsy, and his eyes heavy.

A silent smile and a small blush crept up on Seiko´s face as she turned her head lazily towards her the face of her boyfriend.

"I love you too" She mumbled softly as she leaned up and kissed him for the last time

She smiled and parted from him, sighing a bit before they both slowly were lulled into a peaceful sleep by the silent rusling of the leaves above him, and the soft lullaby of the birds around them.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Again guys, I wish to thank you for the amazing support you guys have shown me throughout the year.**

 **It´s been amazing to write for you guys each week, and then check your computer to see all the positive and constructive critique you´ve left me in form of your reviews.**

 **Hope you guys saw it, but I decided to do something different about this chapter, since it´s the anniversary chapter and everything.**

 **I´ve decided to write this chapter in 3** **rd** **person!**

 **I was kind of worried at first since I've never really tried something like that before, but hope you guys liked it anyway!**

 **Anyway, I´m just rambling at this point. Hope we get another amazing year everyone.**

 **Thanks for your views, reviews and everything else. I deeply appreciate it.**

 **See you next week dear readers!**


End file.
